Updates
by KevIsTehAwesomeness
Summary: Not a fic. Just an update on my in progress fics, for anyone that's intrigued.


Like the summary says, not actually fic, just figured I should have an update thing about my fics that I'll update or change around if anything new arises. General update, though, gotten a bit busy with life, stress amongst other things. Lack of inspiration at times. I'm planning to start another original story, which I'll upload to my FictionPress (KevWritesStories, if you wanna check out all my original stuff). Ijust can't seem to grasp how to start it. I have characters, a plot and everything in mind, just don't know how to begin it just yet.

Ash And The Pokeball Factory

I'll probably complete this at some stage. This was only meant to be a quick thing after Gene Wilder's death but I ended up forgetting I hadn't finished it. When I last updated it, I'd just watched the Tom and Jerry Charlie and The Chocolate Factory movie, so that's what gave me the inspiration to update it.

Spooky Findings

I love Donna to no end, and exploring the vast array of options of what she got up to in her search for The Doctor. So this is one fic that will definitely be finished at some stage, despite how unpopular it seems to be.

Pin It Down

I'm planning to update this aswell. Just lost inspiration, unsure where to go with it. I have half of Chapter 3 written but yeah.

Astonishing Disappearances

I've completely forgotten where I was going with this, to be honest. The only reason it was updated recently was because I forgot that I'd had the second chapter written but hadn't uploaded it. Hardly unlikely it'll be updated any time soon.

Cheryl's Suite Secret

I get inspiration while I'm watching the show with fics like this, and since I''ve finished watching Riverdale on Netflix and it's not a type of show I'd rewatch, yeah. Maybe once Season 2 hits Netflix, or something I'll start updating this.

Electrical Reunion

Tegan's my favourite Five companion, that's why I started writing this. This will probably be updated at some stage.

Iris In Alola

THIS. THIS. This was a joy to write, as no one seems to love Iris as much as I do, and given the fact Alola seems perfect for a Dragon Master. I was given the inspiration when I was nearing the end of Sun and Moon (I have Moon), and then when I completed it, the inspiration sank because I forgot the storyline and started focusing on beating one of my egotistical friends with a competitive team(which I don't usually do). But since UltraSun/UltraMoon is coming out in November(I'm getting UltraSun since I have Moon), I might update this as I play it and take Iris through the events of that, with some other additions, maybe.

Dancing Dilemma

No idea where I was taking this one. All I knew is I wanted to bring back the whole Sound of Drums thing with Missy but kind of didn't even know what to do about it. Sorry.

Blocky Experiences

I wrote this for a couple friends of mine who are Minecraft addicts and they wanted to be in something I wrote. But they both lost interest in it near the end, and cause they're in it, I didn't see a point of actually completing this.

Second Failsafe

This was enjoyable to write, so I will update this evetually. I just don't want Liber8 to get their hands on the TARDIS. I'm planning to have Carlos, Donna and Kiera save The Doctor and Alec2, let's call him. But after that, I need inspiration, so yeah.

Special Victims

This started off as a good idea but I completely forgot where I was going with this aswell, so another highly unikely.

Bonnie's Alpha Journey

I wrote this so late after completing OmegaRuby (Yeah, I know, Alpha Journey, OmegaRuby, Omega Journey didn't sound good). I got lost in other fics, and again, forgetting the storyline of the games. With stuff like this, as stated about Iris In Alola, I plan to stick to game storyline with a little side stories or such in between, but yeah, not likely to be updated.

Rusty Adventures

One of my favourite things to write. Jasmine might just be my favourite original character I've created(for a universe). Each chapter is an episode as it's bio says, but I got the inspiration for episodes from Who episodes, and I honestly thought episodes after Flatline, and Season 10 would give me more inspiration but none of them did.

Familiar Faces

Probably not gonna update this one. No reason. This one doesn't peek my interest anymore.

Wrong Place At The Right Time

Familiar Faces is an updated, better version of this. Realised some characters were out of character so made Familiar Faces. This one is dead.


End file.
